onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-44312240-20191120090347/@comment-26575165-20191208151141
Takanome Shanks, "Sauver Ace est l'objecti numéro1 donc quand Ace meut c'est uniqument à ce moment là qu'il tente de le venger avec un assualt frontal déjà que la marine s'occupe de l'user il vas pas jeter aux orties le peu d'en durance qu'il lui reste." un coup par derriere n'est pas un assault frontal.. et qd l'assault est frontal akainu est bel et bien à terre préparant son maigou accroupi puis sautant pour l'atteindre. Si ya besoin que je te poste les 2 images, ya aucuns soucis. "Ca ne change absolument rien Akainu en boss final ça reste bof surtout si on voit Shanks battre Teach et accompagner Luffy jusque dans la guerre finale difficile de voir alors Shanks tomber avant Akainu. Dans ma vision des choses il ne tombe jamais Shanks." Ouais mais là c'est pas mal de suppositions. Je vois plutôt BN tuer Shanks (avec un élément extérieur ou une fourberie pour crédibiliser shanks) "Certes il est plus faible qu'avant pourtant il parvient à survivre à une crise cardiaque et momentanémént mettre hors jeux Akainu malgrès tout. Pour un adversaire de fin essuyé une défaie quand tu te trouves quasimment au sommet de ton art on a vu mieux." Il y a nécessité a venger à 100% Ace, comment-on pas le voir ? Et niveau physique aucun personnage de one piece n'égale Barbe blanche, il est dans une autre catégorie, c'est un homme qui mesure 6m66 de haut, d'où le fait qu'un coup comme sqardo il peut encore tenir longtemps. Alors une attaque au coeur c'est dans le même registre, un coeur 4 fois plus grand qu'un homme vu sa taille. "On vas pas te montrer les combats contre les vice amiraux ça vas pas t'intéresser." Non jpense surtout qu'oda a pas voulu montrer toutes les forces de la marine directe, sinon ça aurait été un carnage et la guerre n'aurait plus eu autant d'intérêt. Tu te trompes sur les vices amiraux connus, a chaque fois qu'on les a vu c'était en tant que leader, dirigeant, et non en tant que combattant (meme onigumo qui menotte marco, c'est pas un combat) qu'on les a vu. "C'est une guerre aussi idéologique donc les personnages portant leur idélologie sont montrés.Donc AKainu es tout indiqué pour avoir le premier rôle. Et s'opposer à Aokiji Garp et Kobby. Donc Alainu et automatiquement mis en avant la ou BN en antagoniste ou Shanks le sont dès le début et malgrès tout n'ont rien montré. Clairement il sont réservé pour la fin ou pour ne jamais tomber." "Effectivment mais c'est idélologique dans ce chapitre on parle des marines extémistes et de leur volonté de continuer malgrès que leur objectif sont remplis (les pirate sont vaincus) et leur bléssés donc Doberman et Akainu apparaissent au premier plan tandis que le marines trouvant que ça vas trop loin sont aussi mis au premier plan Kobby Tashigi Smoker etc.. " y'a pas que l'idéologie qui mis en avant à Marineford : ya la première grosse cicatrice du héros en forme de croix sur son torse, y'a la mort du frère du héros, ya la mort selon certains "lhomme le plus fort de tout one piece", et dans tout ça akainu est impliqué, en plus de devenir le boss de toute la Marine et d'avoir défait aokiji. L'idéologie passe après tout ce que akainu a fait endurer au héros je crois. "Ils couvrent l'exfiltration de Luffy et font front pour justment permmettre au bléssé de fuir il sont en territoire ennemi." ça change pas que c'est un face a face 10 poids lourd contre 1 grosso modo "C'est parfaitment logique face à Akainu qui tente de tuer Luffy il le stoppe Akainu échoue à atteindre luffy à nouveau." ' crocodile a envoyer une tornade de sable sur Luffy, akainu essayait dejà avant de l'atteindre qu'il a pas pu. Ensuite akainu échoue a atteindre luffy face a all commandants ? On parle de l'équipage de barbe blanche avec son second + vista, akainu c'est pas un dieu hein '"C'est un échec pour la personne qui tomberais après un Shanks alors que l'on ne sait rien de Shanks qui est apparut au départ bizzard non ?" Je sais rien de Ryokugyu encore plus de shanks. Ryo > shanks ? "d'ailleurs du côté pirate Marco n'est quasimment plus visible en combat l'action est concentré sur Akainu, Shanks et Kobby." parce que c'est kobby et shanks qui arrete akainu, lui doit etre loin derriere repoussé lors de son assault, c'est aussi ça le probleme, curiel a cramé sans qu'il ait pu entraver les mouvements d'akainu, hors il avait toutes les raisons pr le faire (mort de son capitaine, mort de ace), ils sont 10 avec lui faut pas abuser, il a tout simplement rien pu faire même accompagné par all commandants. "Les pirates sont vaincus la chute de Curiel mais en avant cette image et c'est tout. Surtout quand il y a une phrase "à tous les marines concentrer vous attaques sur les pirate d'une part BB et les pirte de BN d'une autre part" ' Non la défaite se traduit par : mort de Ace puis mort de BB, puis défaite de curiel, le fait qu'ils tombent un par un, et que l'amiral akainu continue sur sa lancée jusqu'au moment où kobby l'interromp. '"Et que l'on voit que tous les amiraux veulent tuer Luffy et que Marco cherche à le défendre on sait sur quel pirates sont mobilisé les amiraux." euh kizaru est sur un mat d'un navire, aokiji gèle l'eau en faisant coucou a jinbei. En fait ya bien eu que akainu de mobilisé sur les pirates BB, d'ailleurs ya meme une bulle qui le confirme : "là bas c'est sengoku contre barbe noire ! ah et là bas c'est akainu contre les commandants de BB !" Les 2 autres faisaient leurs life et avait largement confiance en akainu qui faisait la sale besogne. "Seul les personnnes avec une idéologie fortent se démarque dans ce chapitre il est tourné pour montrer cela le reste l'auteur met le reste au second plan. Après Shanks arrive en médiateur et tous s'arrête et c'est finit. Akainu apparait plus que jamais comme antagonsite d'une vision de la marine de Garp. Shanks en tant que mastermind apparait comme pouvant rester jusqu'à la fin comme Dragon ils ont une grande sagesse quand ils combattent et connaisse beaucoup de chose la ou Akainu et déjà sur dévelloppé et monolitique. C'est quand même mieux de garder le personnage de Shanks mystérieux jusq'au bout alors que Akainu on peut le faire tomber non ? Ils n'a rien à apporter il se fait rabrouer par le conseil des doyens et il sait rien des secrets du GM." Depuis longtemps je suis un fan de Shanks mastermind. Ceci dit cette théorie reste une théorie. Je préfèrerais aussi un tel scénario final, ça serait je crois génialissime ce retournement de situation et pour le coup son rôle en tant qu'antagoniste final serait largement justifié. En effet, Shanks est un perso mystérieux, est présent depuis le début du manga, mais le pire dans tout ça c'est le lien qu'il briserait entre lui et Luffy. ça serait the trahison.. c'est pourquoi oui j'admets totalement que shanks en tant qu'antagoniste final ça tient vraiment. Même si personnellement je vois plutôt kobby comme antagoniste final pour Luffy, car kobby est encore plus talentueux que luffy a son age, il maitrise plus vite le haki que lui, une rivalité/promesse est mise en avant sur water seven, puis a Marineford où luffy l'étale direct, puis la progression de kobby, son rêve qui est la parfait contraire du rêve seigneur des pirates etc.. J'insiste mais l'idéologie est certes importante, mais y'a tout le passif ace-luffy-akainu, qui est tout aussi important si ce n'est plus. Oda montre très clairement à travers le flash back de Ace le lien très fort entre les 3 frères, le serment qu'ils ont fait. Il montre aussi a quel point Luffy entre dans une rage folle au moment de se réveiller. L'idéologie a sans doute son importance dans la division de la Marine à venir, mais ça ne remet pas en cause le rôle principal d'akainu. "Comme auparavant tout n'est pas montré donc on ne sait pas ce qu'on subit les commandants." scan 550 p5, encadré : "il reste précisément 3 heures avant que l'exécution commence" scan 558 p 2, Luffy dit a BB que l'execution va être prévu plus tôt que prévu (dit ce qu'il a entendu qd il était sur le navire de Marine). La page juste d'après on a Marco qui confirme que Ace va être exécuté plus tôt que prévu (donc dans moins de 3 heures). scan 566 p 6, Sengoku ordonne l'execution de Ace, crocodile sauve Ace de l'execution prévu = du scan 550 au scan 566 : moins de 3 heures écoulés pour un total de 16 scans Fin du scan 569 : luffy hdr qui sauve Ace d'une re execution. Il faut un jour pour remplacer 2 bourreaux ? allez il s'est écoulé donc max encore une heure et je suis très gentil. Fin du scan 579 : shanks arrive stop la guerre. Dans les faits donc on a environ 16-19 scans qui correspondent MOINS DE 4 HEURES avec autant d'éllipse que tu veux. avec un restant de 10 scans (soit 2 fois moins) Je crois qu'il faut oublier vraiment une durée de 10 jours (comme aokiji-akainu). "Combattre 10 jours en un contre un à ce niveau c'est pas pareil que combattre 3 heures X vs1." Ben c'est sûre que combattre un level amiral 10 jours, c'est complètement différent que de combattre 3 heures du lambdas qd all commandants/alliés mettent leurs force en commun...encore soutenu par des lambdas de chez eux... voyons.. "Et le combat de 10 jours c'est pas 10 jours au sommet et oui il ya personne pour venir t'enerre quand tu commences à faiblir." Faiblir contre des lambdas avec all soutien # Faiblir en 1 vs 1 => level amiral à fond Encore une fois le calcul à rien à voir, c'est du pipi de chat à côté d'une tornade. "Donc quand tu as cramé beaucoup de Haki depuis le début à combattre il y a un moment ou tu es limite ton niveau baisse sauf que les autres qui ont put s'économiser non il baisse pas." Aokiji a cramé son haki face a Akainu a fond pendant 10 jours d'affilés, elle est encore là, la différence. "Donc à ce moment là Akainu et toujours aquasimmen au top hormis quelques blessure" quelques blessures donc les 2 coups de BB, qui vaut 100 fois tout ce qu'ils ont traversé ENSEMBLE. "d'ailleur quand Shanks arrive Akainu l'attaque pas parce que lui son endurance et son niveau il est toujours au sommet Akainu c'est plus le cas. Pour mois il sait qu'il n'a plus les ressources pour engager Shanks sur le champ. C'est logique c'est tout ça mais pas Akainu au dessus du lot pour être l'acteur principal de la guerre final." On est ici en plein dans le propre ressentit, une opinion purement personnelle. "On est d'accord ils ont perdu mais leur objectif c'est de rester en vie Akainu c'est de les tuer." et avec curiel à terre c'était avantage akainu, c'était bien partit "Dans ce cadre Akainu est le principal antagoniste mais il s'opposent aux pirates de BB mais aussi à la vision de la marine comme dit auparavant.Il est pas l'antagoniste principal de luffy sinon la vision de la marine non absolu ne sert à rien Aokiji Garp Fujitora Kobby il décore. Donc il vas pas être la personne qui passera l'ère comme Shanks." c'est toujours celui qui a tuer son frère, qui l'a blessé plus que n'importe qui, qui a un passif des plus destructeur avec lui. ---- Okanban, "Mais tu essayes de prouver quoi en parlant de Akainu vs Marco etc, en fait ?" Le sujet principal c'est Akainu dernier protagoniste, vous décrédibilisez le niveau amiral en utilisant : marco-kizaru, rayleight vieux-kizaru, BB MF vs Akainu etc.. Au final, je me permets de recontextualiser tout ça, ce que vous ne prenez pas en compte, hors c'est le plus important en fait. "Bah quand tu te basais sur l'explication de Teach, pour dire qu'il se peut que certains FDD n'ont pas le stade de l'éveil. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tous les FDD ont ce stade. Donc parler de généralité c'est de la mauvaise foi pour moi." Si c'est pour toi, c'est subjectif. La phrase de doflamingo peut etre une généralité c'est tout, je ne fais qu'appliquer le français. "Arrête ton char sérieux. Pour tes Amiraux tu trouves toutes les excuses possibles. Et là je te montre que BB lâchait des " je peux encore tenir" et il était à fond pour toi ?" Tenir bon et se donner à fond, c'est 2 choses différentes. "De toute façon, le BB qui a croisé le fer avec Shanks n'avait pas la même puissance qu'à MF." ' entre nous hein, l'attaque qui a pulvérisé le QG est 100 fois plus forte que son clash avec shanks, un coup de bisento. On a vu quoi d'autre avec shanks pour faire la comparaison en fait ? '"Certes, mais Marco aurait préféré qu'il ne vienne pas car sa santé diminué petit à petit." on parle de quoi là ? du fait que BB devait venir ou non ? ou du fait qu'il est pas venu pour jouer à la marelle avec un trou dans le ventre ? ta phrase là est d'une inutilité incroyable. Au moins tu dis certes, donc tu admets que BB etait très sérieux dans cette guerre. "Mdr mens doucement stp. Il était surpris pour les deux actions, y'a pas de débat." ' Les 2 actions ? non uniquement par le hdr, regarde sa tête, ça vaut même 10 fois plus la réaction par rapport au tsunami de BB, fin du scan 569 '"Je t'ai montré les propos de Sengoku pour te prouver que BB n'avait pas toute sa puissance face à Akainu." ' t'as juste mal interprêté la phrase, sengoku s'étonne que BB est encore autant de force en étant autant affaiblit, la moitié du crane défoncé '"Oui il avait encore énormément de ressources pour un cancereux, donc ton petit combat Akainu vs BB est une piètre prestation pour ton l'amiral en chef. Il n'a même pas pu le liquider et il a même perdu." BB cancéreux = BB yonkou qui a rien pu faire hormis toucher akainu par derriere. Akainu comme je le disais il la laisser en plan après l'avoir mis à genoux ^^ et "perd" lorsqu'il prend un coup en pleine tête par derriere. "Encore une fois, mens doucement stp. Ce n'est pas Akainu qui a mit BB à terre malgré son acharnement. Justement c'est BB qui l'a envoyé dans le décor." faut-il vraiment que je publie l'image BB a genoux devant akainu après qu'il lui ait enfoncé sa main de magma en plein torse.. ? il le met pas littéralement à terre mais il le met à genoux, il prend clairement le dessus (même si BB a une attaque au coeur avant, mais je le répète je parle bien de BB blessure sqardo aka le cancéreux yonkous qui autrefois a combattu a égalité roger). Lui BB, parvient a mettre a terre akainu sur un coup par derriere, d'où la différence que je mets en avant c'est tout. "Ah bah tu vois toi même tu le dis. Ça n'arrangeait pas Akainu d'aller se tape contre Shanks et ses gars vu qu'ils étaient frais. Mais contre un BB agonisant et des pirates qui n'ont plus la volonté de se battre il était super chaud ton Amiral." C'est de la pure spéculation. Le problème va au delà de la personne de Shanks. Regarde le contexte là encore. T'as pas compris que akainu se retrouve contraint nez à nez avec lui ? que shanks est ainsi en position de force ? trop facile, il attaquait de base kobby qu'il se retrouve face a shanks tout frais par rapport à lui. Au moment où l'empereur apparait, tout le monde est totalement surpris, tout le monde est en plein combat des 2 côtés : contre Barbe noire et son équipage et contre BB+commandants+alliés. Alors oui dans cette situation excuse moi mais c'est un peu facile de briller plus que lui. De plus akainu insulte shanks tellement il a peur de lui. "Comme tu l'as dit il lui restait énormément de ressources. Mais comme Marco nous l'a expliqué, son état était tellement en train de s'aggraver, qu'il ne pouvait même plus esquiver des coups lambdas." non non excuse moi mais une attaque de sqardo a bout portant maquillé (allié-surprise) est loin d'être une attaque lambda. "Pour Luffy le principal protagoniste, tout est possible. Mais pour BB ça reste de la spéculation." ' Sans BB, akainu a terminé Ace, allait se faire luffy bien que marco barrait sa route, il aurait pu y passer aussi, apres tout on a jamais vu akainu seul face a Marco; et comme par hasard BB s'interpose a ce moment là. '"Faux ! Il a bien touché le sol après que Marco l'ai congédié. C'est pour ça qu'il y a eu une explosion et qu'ensuite il s'est reconstitué comme ci de rien n'était." crois tu qu' en forme lumiere il est en forme humaine ? on voit nettement kizaru sous forme de lumiere percuter le sol, donc bien sure que non que son corps n'a pas touché le sol. La preuve c'est qu'il n'a pas une poussière sur lui au moment de se reconstituer debout. Et puis s'il se reconstitue, chose qu'on voit bien en image, c'est que forcément il était en forme de lumière, donc là encore impossible que son corps ait touché le sol. "Carrot y arrive bien face à Zoro, Luffy aussi. Ça ne sert à rien de trouver des excuses vu l'état de BB." what ? ils ont pris un poing sismique d'un yonkou en pleine tete ? ils ont été accroupis face a un géant de 6M66 et ils ont sauté comme l'a fait akainu avec une attaque nommé ? C'est juste incomparable et ironique tes situations. Quant à l'état de BB, faut oublier, c'était THE vengeance du papa pour son "fils", il y a carrément de quoi dire que sa force a été décuplé, c'est the passage BB. "Il n'a pas gagné le premier round. Il a juste saisi sa chance. Une chance qu'il a su créer avec l'aide de Squardo. C'est tout." le problème c'est qu'on juge BB blessure sqardo, malade Vs Akainu mains dans les poches et quoiqu'on dise on obtient bien ce résultat. "Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Juste Kizaru en tant qu'Amiral aurait pu faire mieux. Mais il ne pouvait pas, car il était au max." ben non sinon l'île n'existerait plus, je m'appui du combat de ses 2 compagnons aokiji, akainu + sbs qui sous entend que kizaru est supérieur a aokiji. "Désolé mais c'est juste un constat hein. Il n'arrivait pas à passer outre un pirate qui n'avait pas pratiqué depuis un bail." C'est ça pauvre seigneur des ténèbre, il savait plus manier son épée... ce qu'il faut pas lire x') "Bah à partir du moment ou tu lâches " cet argument ne me convient pas du tout" c'est que tu n'es pas objectif. Encore je serai là en train de spéculer ok. Mais je te montre des images, etc. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tes Amiraux ne font pas le poids. " Garp (oda à travers lui) le héro qui dit d'un air sérieux que rayleight est terrible meme en etant a la retraite, que la Marine va pas se frotter contre 2 légendes à la fois, tu veux l'image ? "Je pense qu'on sera tous d'accord pour dire que le HDA de BB doit logiquement être supérieur à tout ces marines lambdas ? Donc s'il avait son HDA ils n'auraient même pas pu le toucher." ' Hdo tu veux dire.. tu confonds tout toi aussi.. Ils n'auraient pas pu le toucher du tout ? j'en serais pas si sûre, vu leurs nombres, là c'était du sens unique pr les vices amiraux. Maintenant apres chacun imagine ce qu'il veut '"Luffy a pu fracasser Ener sans Haki, donc pour moi BB avec son cercle sans haki pouvait toucher toutes choses tangibles comme le magma." ahahahahahah toutes les excuses sont bonnes hein ^^' si tu veux, cela dit, le cas d'akainu peut être tout autant identique, il a pas besoin de hda contre BB, l'effet létal du magma suffit. "Le magma ça ne pardonne pas, tu te fait toucher et c'est fatal." Que le magma pardonne ou pardonne pas, c'est la force d'akainu. "Et vu comment il arrive à couler des moby dick, rien d'étonnant qu'il est pu avoir Curiel." ' Le plus étonnant c'est Marco le second (avec all commandants en soutien) qui n'arrive pas a se mettre face a lui de A a Z pr defendre Luffy de manière certaine et défendre son frere qui crame. Tu m'étonnes rien d'étonnant qu'il est pu avoir Curiel -_-" '"Pour moi Garp vs all, ça prouverait vraiment la supériorité de ce dernier avec la force de ses poings. Mais les Amiraux n'ont que leurs FDD qui les rendent vraiment fort." et dire qu'ils ne les ont pas utilisé à fond hormis à punk hazard xS en plus #hda-amiraux-je-demande-a-voir "Je ne dis pas le contraire, ils voulaient à tout prix protéger Luffy, là ou lui était prêt à tout braver pour le tuer sauf Shanks :)" Si on inverse la situation, tu crois sérieusement que ça va pas être la même. Tu mets shanks a la guerre, 2 punchs puissance vengeance de Ace, tu le fais attaquer un gars, et tu mets akainu qui le stoppe en surprise totale qui arrive avec all renfort. Le résultat je demande à voir ^^ ---- Uchiha, "faits du manga > tout les catégorie de FDD ont l'éveil pour le moment" Fait du manga : parmis tout les logias une exception le yami yami no mi qui ne peut pas se dématérialiser comme eux. "Une exception ne fait pas la règle, paramecia spécial du mochi = éveil du mochi, prouve moi le contraire au lieu de tourner en rond" ben si vu que l'exception yami yami no mi a fait la règle suivante : ne peut pas se dématérialiser comme un logia. Rien n'exclus d'autre exceptions sauf si tu t'appel Oda. "Wtf sabo a maitrisé l'éveil ? tu force trop avec ton exemple démoli par le manga, pas d'éveil par BN lui meme affirme qu'il maitrise pas bien le gura gura" Encore des difficultés en lecture Uchiha.. j'ai dis qu'il n'est pas impossible que sabo maitrise l'éveil s'il l'avait observé au préalable. "Si, celui de la foudre, du sable, potentiellement le logia du vent...le pouvoir basique du gura c'est impacter l'environnement aucun rapport avec l'éveil" le rapport c'est que son fdd impacte 100 fois plus l'environnement que n'importe quel fdd sans être éveillé. "Arrête ton histoire a dormir debout ne trompe personne, tu sors cette fameuse excuse a tout le monde, faut chercher du news car tout le monde t'as fais la remarque" le mot AVANT et le mot AUTANT n'ont pas la même signification, si t'y vois une excuse, moi j'y vois un gros problème en français "Le second des révo qui maitrise les attaques basique du mera mera dés la premiere utilisation ca n'a rien de magique, et encore une fois ca n'a aucun rapport avec l'éveil" ça a un rapport avec la maîtrise sans entraînement, donc pour l'éveil j'ai matière a spéculer autant que je veux avec cet exemple que ça te plaise ou non. "Mdrr bah c'est la meme chose il maitrise pas bien le fdd, ah cette phrase a surement une autre interpellation XD" oui c'est comme le mot interpellation qui est la même chose que interprêtation comme t'as voulu dire ? Tu vois si c'est comme ça que tu fais des liens, s'est très mal barré..... "Kizaru aussi est dans son domaine, et Kizaru a attaqué a deux reprise pas de notre faute si il peut pas esquiver" je parle pas de faute, mon propos c'est kizaru dans une situation désavantageuse face a marco "Il peut voler, se téléporter, il a le meme avantage que Marco" justement, il s'est déjà téléporté une fois, a lancé 2 attaques quand marco arrive à sa hauteur donc non toujours pas, kizaru désavantagé toujours. "C'est quoi cette exemple XDD est ce qu'on a vu Marco combattre Rayleigh ?" Non, mais on est sûre d'une chose, que Marco forcément level Rayleight prime est maintenant à bannir. Il peut l'être mais ce n'est plus un truc automatique qui doit ressortir comme c'était le cas avant. "NON, mais on l'a vu combattre les amiraux" dans une situation toujours beaucoups plus favorable, après tout quelqun qui regarde ailleurs c'est plutôt bon signe. "Un parallèle mal placé puisque tout les perso ne sont pas des BM, ils progressent" un parallèle qui auparavant était proclamé comme sûre et dont tu étais l'un des premiers à vendre, donc ça permets de reclarifier les choses dans ce sens. C'est fou, je dois vraiment tout t'expliquer en détail... "Il a répliqué en déchirant la moitié du visage de BB, mais ce dernier était juste trop fort, j'aurais bien cru a votre excuse si Akainu n'a pas répliqué et qu'il s'est fait démolir sans avoir l'occasion de se défendre mais ce n'est pas le cas" C'est ça ta réponse a : Akainu est-il accroupi avant de se prendre le coup final victorieux de BB ? généralement a ce genre de question on dit soit oui, soit non. Mais tu es tellement de mauvaise foi que reconnaître akainu dans une mauvaise posture est bien trop dure.. t'inquiète pas t'es pas le seul.. "C'est l'auteur qui a décidé que malgré toute ces blessure et crises cardiaques, bb était capable de vaincre des amiraux" l'auteur à décidé que BB n'arriverait rien face a aucuns amiraux, que meme joz viendra l'épauler, et que seul au moment d'un coup par derriere + mort de ace, qu'il parviendra a "vaincre" un amiral A moins que akainu accroupi n'a jamais existé et qu'il faut que je mette ici l'image ? "Ton exemple était erroné et je l'ai corrigé, on a vu sentomaru maitrisé le hda de projection pas le stade avancé" ça ne change toujours pas l'essentiel de ce que je disais : un amiral est 100 fois plus fort que sentomaru qui maitrise la projection, fait la statistique probabilité. Peut être que t'es meilleur en math qu'en français.. "Pas crédible comme raisonnement, déjà que pour etre Amiral t'es pas obligé d'avoir un haki supérieur a celui des VA, et Suntemaru n'a pas de fdd donc il va compenser avec une matirise avancé du haki, moi j'ai jamais vu un Amiral se démarqué avec son haki, encore que des pure spéculation" Tout les vices amiraux maîtrisent le hda, alors un amiral qui est 100 fois plus fort à toute les raisons d'en avoir un bien meilleur. Spéculation largement fondé. "ah oui des excuses pour Fujitora mais Rayleigh qui t'explique que ca fait 20 ans qu'il n'a pas touché a son épée tu vois pas ce que ca signifie ?" t'as vu Rayleight gueulé comme Fujitora toi ? Le lien que tu fais n'a aucun rapport pour contredire le cas Fujitora. "Oui crier demande un trés grand effort XD" ben écoute qd fujitora crie sur akainu ça donne ça selon Oda en image alors t'ajoutes ça avec tout ce qu'à réalisé Fujitora avant cela, c'est comme ça que ça marche. "Ca reste des goute de sueur c'est pas une preuve de faiblisse mdrr ?" Une faiblesse minime dut au contexte à prendre en compte : akainu qui se retrouve malgré lui devant lui, tout ce qu'a vécu akainu, la surprise totale, un empereur en face, un équipage derriere, du BN avec equipage, des commandants BB alive + alliés. Sachant que tous étaient en pleine baston, que Sengoku amiral en chef n'a émis aucuns ordres d'attaquer. "De base tu as dis "Kizaru n'a meme pas utilisé l'éveil contre Rayleigh) et je t'ai expliqué que Rayleigh aussi n'a pas utilisé le hda avancé, pas de ma faute si tu te souviens pas de ce que tu racontes" Ben justement ce que je dis surtout c'est que l'éveil peut etre suffisant pour vaincre Rayleight et son hda avancé. Et puis encore une fois y'a largement matière à spéculer sur un très bon hda avancé ou non de kizaru